


An Arrow In The Forrest

by OnyxFang99



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Erik is best father, Fix-It, Gen, I have no idea where this is going, Magda is a mom™, Nina is a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected, Peter is good boi, Peter saves Nina, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: Instead of a group of police officers holding his daughter hostage, Erik finds a young man injured when protecting his little girl in that forest in Poland





	1. Welcome To The Infinite Black Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Yee new fic. Sorry this chapter is short I promise the others will be longer. If anyone knows Polish plz correct me on my translations because I used Google Translate 'cause I don't know Polish.

“Tata!  Tata!” (Dad! Dad!) Erik and Magda hear their daughter's voice calling from the middle of the forest. The pair is sprinting towards the sound when Nina emerges through the trees and collides with her mother.

 

“Nina, co się stało?” (Nina, what happened) Erik asks as Magda holds the girl tight.

 

Nina’s words are nearly indiscernible under her sobs, “Byli złych ludzi i zamierzali mnie zabrać... a potem ten szybki facet mnie uratował,” (There were bad men and they were going to take me… and then this fast guy saved me) she pauses to rub her eyes, “i ranią go i-” (and they hurt him and-) her words crumble into unintelligible cries as she buries her face in her mother's dress.

 

Erik gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Gdzie on jest?” (Where is he?)

 

Nina pulls away from Magda and looks toward her father. “Pokażę ci,” (I’ll show you) she turns to the way she came and hurries forward.

 

Erik and Magda follow her through the trees while birds perch on wood branches, spying silently.

 

The first thing Erik sees in the clearing are the (hopefully) unconscious bodies of the town police force. He sighs.  _ I thought I could trust them. _

 

His eyes stray left where Nina and Magda are crouching beside a young man leaning against a tree, groaning in pain.

As Erik nears the man -  who at first glance appears to be a teenager but a closer look reveals a man in his mid-twenties - he takes in his dark eyes, contrasting deeply against his blood drained face and silver hair. His T-shirt - adorned with the logo of a band Erik couldn’t hope to recognize - is stained with blood dripping from the arrow point poking out from his abdomen.

 

A memory resurfaces in Erik’s mind.

 

_ “What are you doing?” _

 

_ “I’m holding your neck so you don’t get whiplash.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Whiiplaaaash.” _

 

The man’s name registers in Erik’s thoughts,  _ Peter Maximoff. _

 

Magda stops running her hand through the ~~boy’s~~ man’s hair long enough to look up at him, her gaze silently asking _“What do we do?”_

 

_ I don’t know. _

 

His hand finds a perch at the back of his head as he runs it through his hair thinking. An idea comes to him, and part of him wants to brush it off with an  _ I can’t do that,  _ and  _ it won’t work _ .

 

But the other part of him rationalizes it,  _ what else could I do if not this? _

 

Listening to the latter part, Erik swallows his pride and despite everything telling him it’s a longshot, he calls out.

 

_ Charles please, I know you hate me but I need your help. _

 

_ Please help me. _


	2. We’re so young but we’re probably gonna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this a few days ago but I was procrastinating and didn't end up finishing typing it up until today. Don't get any ideas about my production schedule tho. These fast updates probs won't last long.

_ “Co robisz, mała dziewczynko?” (What are you doing little girl?) Nina looks away from Amber (her favourite deer - don’t tell the others) and towards the big scary policeman with a gun towering over her, “ _ _ dlaczego jesteś tu sam?” (Why are you out here by yourself?) _

 

_ “W- właśnie karmiłem- karmiłem zwierzęta,” (I was just feeding the animals) she trembles, stuttering under his harsh gaze, “co- co z tym jest nie tak?” (What’s wrong with that?)  _

 

_ Nina’s ears detect leaves crunching underfoot and she peeks around the man to see several other men surrounding the clearing, all equipped with similar guns. The ruckus disturbs Amber, causing her to run away from the group. The first man reaches towards her with his free hand. _

 

_ “P- Pan?” (Sir/Mr) the girl sputters out, stumbling backwards until her back hits the tree trunk. _

 

_ “Nie martw się, dzieciaku,” (Don’t worry, kid) he snarls down at her, hand gripping her arm until-  _

 

_ Time seems to slow. The birds that she called are at a near standstill while still in the air. A silver blur sweeps through the men, knocking them into a collective unconsciousness. _

 

_ The men fall to the ground like dominos, one after the other their bodies meet the forest floor, weapons landing at their side. Nina later remembers not seeing a single piece of metal crumble with them. _

 

_ The silver blur comes to a stop in front of her as time picks up again. The young man’s silver hair intrigues her. _

 

_ “Czy wszystko w porządku?” (Are you okay?) The man speaks slowly, dictating heavily. He doesn’t seem to be a fluent Polish speaker. _

 

_ “Ze mną wszystko w porzą-” (I’m okay-) Nina is cut off when an arrow is suddenly lodged in the young man’s torso, causing her to scream and the young man to yelp, falling to his knees. She peers at the culprit. Obviously, someone who had been waiting in the shadows as backup. In her rage she unleashes her ability, birds swooping towards the man and devouring him in a pile of feathers. _

 

_ The little girl rushes towards the man, whose knees are embedded in the ground and body is hunched over in pain, gently dragging him over to a nearby tree and helping him rest against the trunk. _

 

_ “Zaczekaj tutaj!” (Wait here!) she tells him as he hisses in pain, “Dostanę pomoc!” (I’ll get help!) Nina runs in the direction of her home, looking back only once to see his pained face full of hope. _

 

_ - _

 

Charles is not having a good day. He’s had to deal with Raven’s return, bringing a new student with her who may or may not be her son, breaking up a fight, hearing about Peter’s disappearance from a very angry Marya Maximoff, and now dealing with the mumblings of a mutant experimentation facility. 

 

He sighs. Charles loves teaching at the school it’s just that it can get… tiring. He’s getting old, maybe he should retire. The students at this school are overwhelming at best for 51-year-old telepath confined to a wheelchair. He rubs his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. Maybe he should’ve called in sick.

 

**_Charles please, I know you hate me but I need your help._ **

 

**_Please help me._ **

 

Erik’s pleading voice fills his mind, barging through his thoughts as Hank barges through his study’s doors.

 

“Professor, I got you those reports on that facility you wanted. I could-” The man stops in his tracks at the Professor's faraway expression, “I’ll come back later,” he backtracks, leaving Charles alone in his study once more.

 

_ Erik? _

 

**_Charles!_ **

 

_ What is it you need Erik?  _ Charles bites back quips at where the metal manipulator has been for the past 10 years and instead acts on the desperate tone of voice that Erik is projecting.

 

**_It’s one of your mutants. He’s got badly injured while saving my daughter._ **

 

So he has a daughter now… Charles quickly skips over that information and instead focuses his thoughts towards the important parts.

 

_ Which one? _ He demands, his worries escalating.

 

**_That boy from the Pentagon. Peter._ **

 

So that’s where he’s been.

 

**_Please hurry Charles, he’s dying._ **

 

_ It’s okay Erik I’m sending someone now.  _ He assures Erik, at a loss at what to do despite his confident words.

 

Raven arrives in his study at an opportune moment and as soon as he lays his eyes on her he knows what to do.

 

“ Raven, I’m going to need to borrow that boy of yours.”

 

-

 

As soon as she sees the boy, Magda Gurzsky immediately goes into what Erik calls “Mother-hen mode”. 

 

The young man is in distress, attempting to hide small whimpers and shiny tears. As her husband paces, she is by the man's side, running her hand through his silver locks and humming an old Polish lullaby in an attempt at comfort.

 

Pausing for a second to look up at her husband - still pacing and now muttering to himself - she finishes the lullaby and decides to question him.

 

“Jak masz na imię, kochanie?” (What’s your name, honey?) She glances down at him.

 

“Pie- Peter,” he says, stumbling over his words.

 

“W porządku,” (Okay) Magda has an encouraging smile on her face as she runs her hand through his soft hair, “ I skąd jesteś?” (and where are you from?)

 

“A- Ameryka,” Peter sputters out through his pain.

 

A cough makes the Polish woman’s head snap back up and peer at Erik who has stopped pacing and is now looking hopeful. 

 

“Charles rzeczywiście odpowiedział,” (Charles actually answered) he has the ghost of a smile on his face and his voice is filled with missable joy. He kneels down beside Nina who looks up from entertaining herself with Peter’s fingers.

 

“Co się stanie?” (What will happen?) Magda inquires, noticing Peter and Nina appear expectant.

 

“On dostanie pomoc, obiecuję.” (He will get help, I promise)

 

And despite anxiety creeping it’s way up her throat, Magda finds herself believing him.


End file.
